Dear Teddy
by xxCallMeAmyxx
Summary: A collection of letters from Victoire to Teddy during her seventh year. In collaboration with ShalWright.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Teddy,

Please knock some sense into me. I want to murder James. He is the most annoying little boy ever. He won't stop teasing me every chance he gets about us. I guess everyone in the family knows now.

Hogwarts is bland with out you. The classes are all the same, but now I can't see you in between them. You might have been a distraction, but you were a good one. Now I have no excuses and tons of homework.

Henry Prigard keeps on hitting on me. Remember him? That ginger in my year that isn't a Weasley-Potter. Annoying bigot. I've rejected him every time, of course, but he's really annoying about it. His favorite reason for me to go out with him is that he has his own room as Head Boy. I've told him that it's not that special, as I know for a fact that the teachers check up on the room after curfew to make sure nobody else is in there. He thinks that he can get away with it because, and I quote, 'with this smile, I can get away with anything'. He's so conceited.

I've heard of Okteberfest, actually. A Muggle-born in my year is from Germany (Angelika. Do you know her?) and she was telling us about it. Don't drink too much beer and forget you're dating me. Is Germany pretty? Send me lots of pictures!

I loved Amsterdam when we went, years ago. It was amazing. I vaguely remember me coming back and bragging about it to you for hours. The Flying Pig? We didn't stay there. We stayed at the Grand Hotel Krasnapolsky and to this day, I think it was the grandest thing I've seen. The name is fitting.

You should go to France. My grandparents live Toulouse and it's an amazing place. Definitely go there. Don't make me list all of the places I want you to visit, because that's everywhere in France. When we went on a tour two summers back, I fell in love with the country. You can't go to Paris, though. You have to go with me. City of Love and all that (this would be an appropriate time for that eyebrow wiggle). If you want some select places in France, I would suggest Nice, Cannes and Lyon.

Us seventh years have decided to prank McGonagall as a goodbye present from us. Any ideas on what we should do? There has also been a rumor around that she retiring. I can't believe it. She's been at Hogwarts forever. She even taught Grandpa Weasley, and he's super old. I think she's had enough of James and Fred's pranks. They threw one at the very beginning of this year where they spiked the teacher's drinks with Amortentia. McGonagall ended up kissing the new Muggle Studies teacher, Professor Antinous.

Albus got into Gryffindor, along with one other boy (their year seems very small, only thirty people). Scorpius Malfoy. The son of Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Harry's old enemy. I think everyone here was pretty shocked; the Malfoys have been Slytherins for generations. He seems okay, though, from what I've seen of him. I feel bad for the poor boy; he must feel like he doesn't belong. I hope Albus makes him feel welcome.

Rose got into Slytherin, another shock for everyone. I see her at meals and she seems almost glowing. I'm really glad she's happy, because Weasleys and Slytherin aren't exactly a perfect match.

I'm going to end now because Alisa really wants to sleep and can't sleep a wink if there's light.

Write back soon. I miss you loads.

Love,

Victoire

* * *

 **For the Owlery Challenge on HPFC. ShalWright has Teddy's letters on her account, in the collection 'One-shots for Hogwarts Houses challenges'**

 **Also for the Quidditch pitch using 'With that smile, he could get away with anything. ' (I tweaked it a bit)**

 **Word count: 643**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Teddy,

I don't understand how you made it through your seventh year without going completely insane. There's _so much work._ Would you be able to write some essays for me? Please. I also need to start thinking about what I want to do after Hogwarts. I said a healer at career help two years ago, but now I'm not so sure. I'd need to see what other jobs I can even take with the classes I'm taking. Or maybe I could just get a Muggle job, like a veterinarian, or something.

Halloween was beautiful here, as always, but now that that's over, Christmas! Finally. I can't wait to see you at the Burrow. You are coming, right? It's _Christmas._ You'd better be coming.

Louis told Dom and I something a bit big the other night, but he doesn't want anybody else to know until he's ready. I really want to tell you though.

If I told you, would you not write it to anyone else?

Louis thinks he's gay. So far he's told Dom and I, but he didn't want us to tell anybody else yet. He wasn't ready. Oh, see, now I feel awful even just writing that... Please don't tell anybody. He'll kill me. He scares me when he's angry. His rage holds all the power of a wildfire, even though he's tiny. He said he has a boyfriend, but he absolutely refuses to tell us who it is.

Speaking of boyfriends, I may be reading to much into this, but Albus and Scorpius have become friendly with each other. Really friendly. I mean, they are only eleven, but still. I'm pretty sure I've seen expressions on Scorpius's face not all that different than expressions on mine when I was eleven. I'm spying on them though, I swear.

I love your pictures, they're beautiful. I've hung them up above my bed and Alisa is calling me obsessed with you. She's not exactly wrong, though. Where are you now? I'm glad you're waiting to visit France so you can go with me. Having tried to teach you French, you'll need me.

Angelika has been telling me and Alisa about Greek mythology, I think just to distract us from homework, but it's fascinating. And a bit gross. Lots of incest. There are also children of the gods, which I absolutely love the idea of. I think I would be the daughter of the love goddess, Aphrodite. I think you would be a son of Zeus, the king of the gods. Or Hermes, the god of thieves. Because you _stole_ my heart.

I'm sorry.

I think I'm going to wrap up here because charms is about to end and I've been writing this the entire class.

I love you so much, don't ever forget that.

Many kisses,

Victoire

* * *

 **Word count: 502**

 **Also for the Quidditch pitch, using the prompt 'Her rage held all the power of a wildfire.' (changed it to 'His rage holds all the power of a wildfire')**


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Teddy,

Well I don't have any girlfriend here to keep me sane, because I'm straight. I don't have a boyfriend here either.

And I should. I'm back at the Burrow and everyone's already here, and I'm worried. Teddy. Why aren't you here? I'm close to tears right now. You're lucky you still have another week to get here before it's officially Christmas. Please _please_ still be alive.

Onto more happy thoughts, Louis told me that he decided to bring his boyfriend over for Christmas dinner. I can't wait to meet him, but I've been feeling nervous for him. What if mum and dad don't approve of him being gay? What if I have to choose between my brother and my parents? I really don't want to do that.

Onto more Christmas guests, Scorpius came home with Albus the first day of Christmas break. I think Uncle Harry was a bit surprised to see him, the son of his old enemy, but he got over it when Grandma Molly invited him inside for tea. Good old Grandma. Him and Rose met, properly, I think for the first time. They must relate to each other, both being sorted into the opposite houses than they were excepted to.

In more love news, James has been constantly talking about these twins in his year, Fred and Mac. Remember them? Winnifred and Mackenzie? They were they other pranksters in the school, always rivaling Fred and James. He's been talking about how much they annoy him, but Dom keeps on insisting that he has a crush on Mac, and whenever she does, James gets all flustered. It's a bit of a cliché, falling for your rival, but it's a cute one.

France with just us two sounds great. Maybe we can live there after Hogwarts. England is bland. I love my family, but getting away from them for the most part sounds good. They are a bit crazy, as I'm sure you know.

I can't wait to give you my present. I spent ages looking for one, and I think I've found the perfect present.

Write to Aunt Andromeda. She thinks you're dead in a ditch somewhere. Why haven't you been writing her as well? She's your grandmother.

Dom keeps on stealing my clothes because she's grown a lot and we're practically the same size now. Most annoying sister ever.

I can't figure out whether I love or hate the Burrow. It's the coziest place I've ever know, cozier than my own bed, but it seems like it will fall over my head at any moment, so I'm constantly afraid to move. And even if I don't move, I can't stop the entire family from moving.

Love letters? I didn't know these classified as love letters. I thought that love letters were long and sappy letters to the person you love. Actually, I can see why you're calling this a love letter.

You'd better show up in the next week, Edward Remus Lupin, or I swear to god...

Much love,

Victoire

* * *

 **For the Quidditch Pitch as well, using the place 'Burrow'**

 **Word count: 540**


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Teddy,

I am really hoping that you'll be able to get a portkey. You still have two more days to get here; this letter might not even get to you before I see you. Having a famous family member really does help sometimes. I waited for you one whole semester, I can wait two more days.

I didn't realize that Italy had a big enough magical community that you had to wait in line long enough to write me a letter. I'm completely ignorant about other magical communities.

I think I remember hearing about that serial killer a few years back, we had a warning over here because they had no idea where he was. He was a bit foolish staying Italy after killing people there. If I was a criminal, I would flee the country before I would get caught. Not that I would kill people of course. Maybe villians who really deserved it... Why am I even thinking about this?

If you want it to be a proposal, then sure, it's one. If we do live in France, it'll be a shame that our children (which we will obviously have) won't go to Hogwarts. I fought with mum for ages to be able to go there, and I think it was the right choice. I love Hogwarts.

Louis brought his boyfriend over two days early and told mum and dad. I think they were both a bit surprised, but they both hugged him like he was already part of the family. His name is Jason and him and Louis look adorable together. Did you know that Louis is a terrible blusher? Whenever Jason even slightly touches him, he blushes all the way up to his ears. It's so cute.

Scorpius is really quiet for the most part, but I've seen him acting totally outgoing when he was just with Albus; I accidentally walked in on them talking. I think he's just shy; I sure would be if I didn't know my family already.

I'm debating whether or not to start teasing James to get him back. It'd be fun to give him a little taste of his own medicine.

I can't wait for your presents, but honestly, your presence (see what I did there?) is a gift enough. Once again, I'm sorry for being so cheesy. I don't know how I am able to be cheesy, being lactose intolerant...

I told your grandma that you were alive, but I think actually seeing you would help her a lot. She's a big worrier, and you're very late. I'll tell her what happened and tell her you're okay.

I've been helping mum make our part of the meal and it's been really fun. I don't know why I've never wanted to help before, it's fun.

I'm going to wrap it up here. I love you so very much. See you very very soon.

Love love love,

Victoire

* * *

 **Used 'She waited for him' (changed it to 'I waited for you.')**

 **Word count: 513**


End file.
